Mobile computing devices, as well as other electronic devices, provide an array of features, within very compact devices, that make communication, messaging and exchanging of audio and data information transparent to a user. During the manufacturing of these devices, testing is done to reduce the possibility of delivering a device with a defective integrated circuit. At the same time, providing integrated circuits with pins dedicated circuit testing can eliminate the opportunity to provide additional features with a chip or a device that includes the chip.